Dimension's End
Dimension's End is the sixth and final dungeon in Trivia. Normal (Level 16-16) Hard (Level 17-17) Very Hard (Level 18-18) Champion (Level 19-19) Monsters *Void Scout *Void Patrol *Void Pathfinder *Void Observer *Void Warrior *Void Shaman *Void Sorcerer *Garud, the Hatred (Boss) Story Dialogue (Normal) Beginning This must be the Dimension's End I have heard about. Deus: I am detecting a great dimensional disturbance. Deus: Multiple presences detected along with it. Ugh seriously? ...I guess I have no choice. Post Boss Battle That was close, I guess I shouldn't let my guard down around these things. Deus: Another presence detected, stronger than any I have detected before. Dialogue (Hard) Second Room They are coming at me again? I'm so close to the Gate, this is really starting to annoy me. Progressing in the Second Room Bad feelings always come true. That's it. I'm gonna wipe you all out!! Void Pathfinder Appearance Found you, you pesky little thing. Calling your buddies while hiding from me! Post Boss Battle Those things in rags are pretty tough, what is this place... Dialogue (Very Hard) Beginning Dimension's End... We are almost at Aernas. Deus: Detecting a great disturbance within the dimension, random warping may occur during your battle. Second Room What? I was just here... strange. Progressing in the Second Room Wait... does this mean those thing will come swarming at me again? Keep it up and I'll burn you all to a crisp along with this stupid Dimension's End!! Void Pathfinder Appearance Fine!! I'll kill you first!! Progressing in the Third Room Finally passed... Everything's so unstable here... I just passed this place... this place is mysterious. Boss Garud, the Hatred: I have been expecting you, destroyer of Aernas. You look like the Leader of thee creepy things! The Gate I am looking at better lead to Aernas. Garud, the Hatred: This is the rift between dimension, created by the unstable Gate that leads to Aernas. Garud, the Hatred: Beyond this Dimension is the real Aernas. Finally, I have arrived... Your role is complete, now follow the path of your race and die. Post Boss Battle Garud, the Hatred: ... You have bested me... But I sense twelve great powers in Aernas that match your own. Hmm... I guess there is more in Aernas than just that Burning Canyon brat. Garud, the Hatred: They even stopped a foe that was to be a Creator... Someone with your malicious intent will be stopped by them and soon meet your death! Deus Ex Machina!!!! Deus: I am here, Master Terre. I, Veigas Terre swear on my name. I will slay those twelve and shatter every fragment of their souls before I bring an end to Aernas!! Deus: ... Recording complete. Dimension is opening, please be ready. Hahaha... just you wait, you weaklings... Death is kind to the weak. Ending Yes... Twelve... as that old coot said. No... now it is nine. Grrnn... g...... (My strength in this dimension... why?) You used your heads for a worm... Huff... huff... How much longer, Asin? I'll tell you one thing... Uncle... please... just a bit more time...! No matter how many of you lot come at me... There will be no miracle... Don't worry, death is kind to the weak... Trivia *Dimension's End is the sixth dungeon to host a different set of dialogue for each difficulty level, as well as different map layouts. *Dimension's End, though classified as one of Trivia's dungeons, is not actually a part of Trivia. Rather, it appears to be Trial Tower in a different timeline. *The ending of Dimension's End is the first half of the comic, 'A Realization of the Prophecy', and occurs immediately before the events of the Tower of Extinction. However, the length of time it took Veigas to locate the Grand Chase from the time of his arrival in Aernas is unknown. Category:Dungeons